Twice Blessed Charmed Thrice
by Horinging
Summary: Family Altercations, Nuitari gains a visit from a rather old friend. AUOC


I Don't own Charmed or DragonLance and since it's going to be awhile before a I start Chapter 13 of Once in a Black Moon I'm making another One-Shot featuring Nuitari.

* * *

Twice Blessed—Charmed Thrice.

* * *

Time is an Ocean, completely uncontrollable, vast, powerful, and threatening. Ripples form among its surface, giving rise to many countless events; but if one dares to venture, the weight and consequences of those ripples run deeper, to the point were the crushing presence of time would cast the individual to deepest section of the abyss lost forever.

Chris had gone to the past to conquer one monster, and as Nuitari watched the ebbs and rise of time unfold; he saw the birth of another.

* * *

Emptiness encircled him, as he rested his back plastered against the wall; he allowed his head to slump down to his chest. Nuitari watched the events of the past occur; saw his cousin attempt to change what had been, or would be. Bianca's death came as a blow for him, and once again he felt as if he should interfere, but he had done enough interfering and if he dared to delve deeper the weight of time would without doubt crush him. For a moment he sensed Chris's disappearance from the line, and his heart jolted in fear, crying to reach out and save his younger cousin; but he held back, it was not his place—and so he continued to watch, and pushed aside the relief when he felt when Chris's soul reiterate itself back into the world.

He could feel not see the changes around him; it had been years since he had departed from his sanctuary of limbo, the realm of mortals and immortals held very little for him, just memories of what he could have had; somewhere deep inside his soul a beast rage, but he silenced it with a lash, and retreated weakened.

Blue eyes opened and for the first time in a long time he took the vast emptiness that surrounded him, how much this realm lacked—and wondered if he had ever felt anything different; yes he had long ago a place that had been warm, and he had been surrounded by love—but things change and sometimes love could not be enough. Chris had learned that with Bianca, a lesson he had learned long before he had even been conceived.

What was he too do now then, should he venture out into the real world, see how much progress had been made, or would he remain here continuing to rest and waiting for his inevitable decease—he stood up for a moment and walked forward his fingers caressing the air and he felt it tremble slightly.

No—he wanted to rest, it wasn't his place to interfere.

* * *

He wandered around his barren home, and wondered this time if limbo stretched beyond this small little coven which he called a home; Nuitari approached the door, noticing it for what would seem the first time, and his fingers wrapped around the knob. It was surprisingly cold, and he could feel it crawl up his arm—he ignored it, and opened the door.

The Universe stretched before him in all its glory; colors of all sorts flashed, stars burnt out and new ones took their place, galaxies spun, and planets gave new life; the heavens stretched forever, its wonderment enough to make mortals fall on their knees.

Nuitari regarded all with a look of utter boredom; despite it all—he noticed as he watched time wraps itself around everything, acting as if it was a river—the universe was a rather empty place.

A pounding noise woke him up, and he sat on his bed wiping the sleep from his eyes; the air around him pulsed and trembled and the foundations of his humble abode seem to shake with fury.

He let out a sigh, that was the problem with powerful beings—they tended to stretch to much of their powers out to complete a task; what made magic special, so powerful was it's simplicity in times it wasn't how much energy that was put out, but rather how it was used.

The pounding continued, and he noticed small cracks appear in the air, and the warmth of the mortal realm wisped in—he shivered.

A pale hand appeared forcing itself through the crack, pushing and pulling the area apart as space and time tore against the magical pressure.

A man appeared there, dressed in black pants, a black shirt, and sporting shoulder length blonde hair; Nuitari offered a small smile

"Wyatt,"

"Cousin."

* * *

"Where is Christopher," Wyatt demanded, and Nuitari offered him a bored expression.

"Honestly that's a nice way to introduce your-self into someone's home."

"I seem to remember your introduction involving me being torn into pieces,"

"It was necessary; I couldn't very well allow you to kill Chris now could I."  
Wyatt frowned and the air around him caught fire, Nuitari simply remained seated ignoring the heat that burned against his body; instead his focus remained on his cousin, and for the first time he saw the vast contrasts between them; Wyatt's eyes still glowed a bright blue, despite the atrocities that Nuitari could see reflecting behind them, they were opened allowing anyone to read them as they chose, the gave all and expected nothing; different from his own dark blue eyes, that took all and concealed all and for a moment it reminded him of a time long past.

"You are still in there somewhere aren't you—Solinari," Nuitari whispered breaking the silence.

Wyatt grimaced, "your time had already past, even now you attempt to cling on to existence through my cousin."

"You sound so much like him—Wyatt more then you know—no Nuitari does not cling to existence through me—rather it has been awhile since I have had the confidence of his voice to console me—as I am sure you have lost that of Solinari's as well." Nuitari stood up approaching his cousin, and ignoring the magical bursts that erupted between them igniting the air on fire.

He stopped mere inches from Wyatt, "Things are changing aren't they—he really is making a difference, you've felt the weakening of your powers and it makes you nervous." Nuitari was blasted through the air and his body slammed against the nearby wall.

"I have felt no such thing,"

Nuitari stood up brushing the dirt off his body, wondering how strange it was that limbo would have such thing as dust.

"Even that was weak," he shook his head and went over to his bed and morphed it into a chair which he slumped into, "you feel it don't you—the collapse of this realm, and yet you cling to it so desperately."

"THIS is all I have, you could not possibly understand!" Wyatt erupted and Excalibur appeared in his hand, the once silver blade now emitting a dark cold aura.

Nuitari simply nodded, "you are correct—I could not understand—and possibly I never will," he shrugged, "But that isn't what I care about—what I do care about is why Wyatt? Why so much hatred—towards me," "I don't know what your talking about,"

"Oh come on I'm an empath I can sense it radiating from you—what did I do to you that could warrant such hatred."

"SHUT UP!" The blast of magical power covered his body, and he could feel his skin peel off. The pain quickly subsided as his body healed the wounds, and he opened his eyes.

"Interesting, your powers have seem to decrease as well," Nuitari stood up again, flexing his back muscles; he was sore it was the first time he had ever been sore.

"Now that you have seen that your powers will not do much to me, I hope that we can finally have a chance to talk to each other."

Wyatt rushed forward fist flying, Nuitari blocked them with his palm; twisting backwards he landed a punch directly into Wyatt's skull, sending the whitelighter flying into the wall.

Nuitari tilted his head forward, and dodged a swing of Excalibur, "Go on Wyatt tell me, is it because I'm more powerful then you?"  
He dodged another swipe, "That I came before you?" He moved again as the Twice-Blessed swiped again narrowly missing his head.

"Or is it because Chris liked me better then you?"  
He saw the blade coming and just stood there; as he analyzed the random emotions that were flowing through his body; he felt the push of Excalibur piercing his body, and stared down at his chest; blood—his blood—he couldn't remember the last time he had actually bled—but it was familiar he dreamed of it enough.

Tears were pouring from Wyatt's eyes, "You could have saved them," he murmured over and over—"You could have saved them—you were there I felt you that day, you came and you could have saved them. Instead you simply watched, watched as there blood spilled, as your aunts died and your MOTHER YOUR OWN MOTHER, you would not even step into save her," anger flashing in his eyes, and Nuitari noticed the air around them tremble violently.

Nuitari backed away the blade sliding out; he winced slightly at the pain; he turned his eyes to Wyatt and smiled "It wasn't my place to interfere."

The wound wasn't healing and the blood continued to pool around his feet; Wyatt turned to the walls, noticing shimmering and quivering and the trembling of the air.

"What have you done?"

"Me I've done nothing," Nuitari whispered his breath coming out in short gasps, "It would seem that Chris has done what he set out to."  
Wyatt approached him, but a black shield rose up blocking his path. He slammed his fists against the shield, and the realm of Limbo began to close in, the quarters tightening. Wyatt let out a scream of anger, and continued his magical onslaught on the shield.

"Do you know what I've noticed Wyatt?" Nuitari once again smiled, and turned his eyes to the Ocean of time, watching as a set of ripples calming down and new ones formed taking there place.

"The Universe is quite an empty place."

The realms collapsed and dripping with blood the Black and Silver Moon collapsed under the crushing weight of time.

* * *

Stand Alone One shot continuation of All in the family, it's alright and I think I'll start on Chapter 13 tomorrow or on Friday. 


End file.
